The Attleboro Avengers Episode 1: Genesis
by Josh Hill-Riordan Avenger
Summary: Dan receives a package from someone named April Parker. Suddenly his whole life is turned upside-down. He has to keep the secret of the Spiders. How? It's simple. He is the NewSpiderman. (Originally I wanted to call this "Episode 1: Beginnings", but Genesis sounds cooler. By the way, Genesis is Latin for Beginning)
1. Recruitment

_**This is the first of a 5-episode series, featuring a Marvel-The 39 Clues crossover(somewhat). By that, I mean Marvel abilities given to The 39 Clues characters. I'll also include Tyler(I think that's his name) and Cala from The 39 Clues: Unstoppable. No one knows for sure if Cala or Tyler is older, so I'm going to make Cala Dan's age. If anyone knows Cala's brother's real name, please PM it to me. I'll also include my own character.**_

_**And now, without further ado, let this story begin! PS: I need inspiration for my other story, Stranded. Help me!**_

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues.**_

* * *

_****__**Dan's POV**_

_Stop moving. NOW! _I thought. The wall in front of me was getting dangerously close. Unfortunately, webbing does not come with brakes. _CRASH!_

"Ooh. That's GOTTA hurt." My friend Cala said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I'll remember that next time." I said as I pulled myself from the wall.

Before I go any further, let me recap. My name is Dan Cahill, and I am a superhero.

One month ago, I got a box in the mail from some girl named April Parker. Later in my room, I opened it. Inside, there was a letter, a plastic container and these weird hexagon-shaped thingies. The letter had only two sentences: _"Keep the secret. They are coming." _I remember thinking _What_ _the_... Suddenly, I heard a loud crash from the Ian's room. He must have been tinkering with the Iron Man suit. Ever since Ian bought Stark Industries, the company has really taken off. In return for allowing him to retire early, Tony gave Ian the one suit Jarvis didn't blow up. Ian's been tinkering with it ever since. This recap is getting kinda long, so anyway, after reading the letter, I opened the container. Immediately, a spider jumped out and bit me on the wrist, and then scuttled out my window. I crumpled to the floor, clutching my wrist. I felt the venom seeping through my veins. But, instead of fainting, I felt...stronger. Weird.

Later, when I was getting a snack, Ham crept up behind me and tried to shove me, like he always does. But before he could push me, I spun around and grabbed his hand. He and I were shocked beyond words.

"Dude...How did you do that?"

"I have no idea."

Ham and I soon found out that I had been bitten by a radioactive spider. Soon after, we found out that this "April Parker" was none other than the daughter if the original Spiderman himself, Peter Parker! And get this, I had been chosen to be the next Spiderman. Or Boy. Whatever. Apparently, those hexagon-things were web-shooters. So that was how, a month later, I found myself practicing my web-swinging.

"Hey Dan!" Amy called me over to where she was sitting. "Listen to this!"

She was listening to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret radio frequency which she had hacked earlier. I honestly don't know how she did it, but she has a Lucian/Ekat-worthy knack for hacking._**  
**_

The transmission was slightly garbled, but otherwise coherent.(Yeah. I know what it means. And NO, the world is NOT coming to an end.) Amy ran some program, and when she played the transmission again, it was crystal clear: _"Calling all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents! __Calling all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents! Agent Coulson here! We have a 637 on 3rd Street! Electro is causing downtown havoc! We need backup!"_

"Did you hear that?" Amy said. "This could be your chance, Dan! A chance to prove to S.H.I.E.L.D. that you're ready to join them!"

I had applied for a S.H.I.E.L.D. boot camp a week after I got my powers (Yeah. They have those.), but I had been turned down. They said that I was volatile, didn't play well with others, didn't think things through, and that I was slightly schizophrenic(Yeah. I know that word too.).

"Oh, come on Amy. You know those guys hate me."

"No one hates you, Dan." I shot Amy a look that said _Either you REALLY want me to leave or you're just delusional. I'm thinking both. _"

"Fine. I'm going."

* * *

_**About 5 minutes later...**_

* * *

"Spiderman!" Electro exclaimed.

Chuckling, I replied, "Watts up! Don't look so SHOCKED to see me!"

Groaning, he said, "You're using the same jokes the original Spiderman used."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Suddenly, another joke came to me. It was too good to not say. "I just don't have anything more CURRENT!"

"Fine. Two can play at this game. Time for some assault and battery!"

"That was reVOLTing. Leave the joking to the professionals, please."

We fought for a while, but it got kinda boring without my jokes, so I came up with another one. "Hey Electro! IS this how you're gonna CONDUCT yourself?"

"Enough!"

Five minutes later, I thought of another one: "You're GROUNDED, mister!"

To which he replied, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Yup. He was getting pissed. Exactly what I wanted him to be.

It looked like he would KO soon, so I cracked another joke: "It's LIGHTS OUT for you, Electro!"

He just groaned. Fortunately, he let down his guard. I struck KO-ing him(As of now, that's a word).

Seeing him knocked out inspired another joke. To his unconscious form, I said, "This beatdown was free of CHARGE."

By now, Nick had shown up.

"I need a word with you. NOW." Oh, joy.

* * *

_**Inside the Helicarrier meeting room...**_

* * *

"What on earth were you thinking, Cahill?! You endangered the entire downtown area of New York! And don't even get me started on hacking S.H.I.E.L.D.'s private radio frequency!" You gotta LOVE this guy. So friendly!

"Uh, in case you didn't notice, Nicky, none of your so-called "patrollers" were doing anything! Like you said: You needed a response team!"

"That was with the Chitauri! They are a force too great to defeat with our current weaponry!"

"Well, at least this time, Now York didn't have to be rebuilt!"

Fury looked like he was going to bust a vein. Or two. Or 23.

"That's beside the point. I didn't come to yell at you. I came to offer you a place at S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

_**A/N: Done! Tell me what you think! Oh, and from now on, when you see words in bold and italics, it means Author's Note.**_

_**-J. Cahill**_


	2. New Kid in Town

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. Hey, guys! Josh here, with the second chapter of The Attleboro Avengers: Genesis. But before I continue, a word from the author of this chapter:**_

* * *

_**Hey, Josh! What HAVE you gotten yourself into. You invited me, Demi, and Zoë to help on ONE fanfic/series thing. I think you might have underestimated the amount of craziness you'll have to deal with, but whatever. Hi Guys! I'm Allison, or The Sole Survivor(Previously AmianNatan4Ever) and I, along with some of my best friends, will be helping co-author this fanfic!**_

* * *

"Allison!" Dan whined. "Why not?"

Allison, the New Black Widow, rolled her eyes. "I'm NOT going to fight you Dan. Just no."

Dan pinched her. "Why? 'Cause you're a girl? And are you to weak to fight SPIDERMAN?"

Allison, unfazed by Dan replied calmly, "Says the one who had to have me, Demi, AND Natalie to teach you how to shoot a gun."

Demi nodded in agreement. "Seriously, Dan." commented Demi. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean you can forget that we can take you down with one shot, Spider-BOY."

Dan narrowed his eyes at the two girls. "You dare call ME a BOY?" He asked, infuriated.

"Yep." replied Allison. He would've leapt at the teenage assassins, but he noticed that Demi had balled her fists, and Allison had her gun out and her high-tech bow on her back.

"Whatever." Dan said irritably. Just then, Agent Coulson walked up. "Phil!" The girls cried, and hugged him.

"Uh, his first name is Agent." Ian, the new Iron Man, put in.

"Thank you!" replied Dan, exasperated. Then he did a double-take. "Woah, Cobra Alert. Where'd you come from? Sneaky Lucian."

Iam smiled. "I came from the lab."

"The lab?" Dan interrupted. "I thought you were of more use in my sister's bedroom."

Ian shot his best Lucian-glare at Dan. Then his face darkened. "Hamilton is having...difficulties again."

Dan groaned. Ever since Hamilton became the New Wolverine, he had had the classic anger-management issues. "What'd he destroy?" Dan asked.

Ian grimaced. "Not much. Just my laptop, with absolutely all my designs and plans on it!"

"Ooh, that sucks." Dan replied before switching his attention back to the best friends. They were clustered around Phil, and each had been handed a file. They groaned simultaneously.

"We have to go BACK to the Drakon project?" They asked in unison. Dan swung down from his perch on the chandelier.

"What IS the Drakon project?" He asked. "I mean, I know the Drakon is like a Mafia, but what is it?"

Phil looked over at him kindly. "Sorry. Highest level clearance only. You and the New Avengers still need to master your own powers." As if to illustrate his point, Hamilton's roar of fury echoed in the background.

"But..but.. I can help!" said Dan, doing his best not to sound like a petulant four year old, and failing miserably.

"Dan, I'm sorry. Let the professionals handle this. You can go help Natalie with target practice." Coulson said. Dan grimaced at the mention of the New Black Cat.

"They're not professionals! They're teenagers!" Dan protested, pointing to the two girls, who were arguing over a fictional character. Leo? Who the heck was that?

Coulson shook his head. "Dan, they've killed more people than you've ever seen killed. They are willing to die for each other. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here."

"Fine. Whatever." said Dan.

The girls had finally finished arguing, and were flipping through their files. Allison, the fastest reader, came to an important detail. "Um, Phil? Why are we dealing with the DRAKON'S HEAD?" She asked in disbelief.

Agent Coulson's face darkened. "He issued a challenge. Now, why don't you go visit Intel." He suggested.

"Kay." said Demi, and the two spunky girls walked off together.

"Wait, Allison." Coulson called.

She turned, toying with the safety on her gun. "Yeah?"

"We've got a new kid. We want you to train him." Allison raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I train him? Last time I trained someone..." She trailed off, shuddering.

Phil grimaced. "Yes, well, don't kill anyone this time. He goes by the name of Josh." He handed her another file. She flipped through it quickly, and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it. He better not be as breakable as the last one, though." She commented.

Coulson laughed at the irritated girl. "Training Room!" He called.

She grinned. "I know. Time to play Kill-The-Newbie."

* * *

Allison arrived in the Training Room, and seeing no sign of the new kid, decided to flip through his file.

"New Hawkeye, blah blah blah... Barton's kid? No. Freaking. Way."

"No freaking way what?" said a voice.

Allison looked up at the voice and scowled. "You're late, newbie."

The owner of the voice, a boy named Josh, shrugged. "It's not exactly a small building."

Allison rolled her eyes. "The maps posted everywhere help."

Josh looked sightly abashed. "Anyway, I'm Josh Barton, the New Hawkeye."

Allison gave him a once-over and flipped her fiery red curls. "Allison, my last name's confidential, as should yours be, and I'm the New Black Widow. And, unfortunately, Phil's decided I'll be your trainer. Why don't you show me what you can do?"

Josh grinned, and pulled the bow from his back. Quickly, he fitted an arrow to the string, and without even looking at the target, let it fly, hitting it squarely in the center from across the room .

She surveyed it. "Not bad."

"So what can you do?" Josh asked.

Allison sent him an innocent grin. "Shoot again, and I'll show you."

Josh, confused, pulled back another arrow, and let it fly. In one shot, Allison hit the speeding arrow. He looked at her in surprise, as she flipped the safety on the gun back into place. She shrugged innocently.

"Wow. You're pretty good." Josh said.

"Heck yeah, I am. I've been in the game since I was 8." She stated simply. "Now, do you want to try hand-to-hand combat first?"


End file.
